1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly and a computer housing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common computer housing includes a rear cover and a front cover. The rear cover includes a base and four sidewalls extending from the base. The base and the four sidewalls cooperatively define an opening. The front cover is attached to a top portion of the four sidewalls to seal the opening and protect electronic components received in the base, such as a motherboard.
Most front covers are fixed to rear covers with screws. A specialized instrument, such as a screwdriver, is required to disengage the front cover from the rear cover. Otherwise, without the specialized instrument, disengaging the front cover from the rear cover is complex and difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.